


Poor Jimmy

by Stabbyvamp



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Castiel, Alpha Jimmy, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Bestiality, Body Horror, Demon Dean, Hell Hound Jimmy, Leviathan Castiel, M/M, Multi, Non-Consensual Body Modification, Omega Dean, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-09
Updated: 2013-11-09
Packaged: 2017-12-31 22:07:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1036915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stabbyvamp/pseuds/Stabbyvamp
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Castiel gets corrupted by the Leviathan, he can't bear to leave his twin behind.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Poor Jimmy

**Author's Note:**

> I have nothing to say for myself in regards to this...

Getting possessed was actually rather fun.

Castiel tried to fight it off at first.  He couldn't stand the black goo seeping out of every orifice or having his insides coated in the stench of bile and death.  But soon it became a clinging comfort.  The ever present ooze dripped thick from his mouth and down his thighs; always there, cool to the touch.  And the voices in his mind sang with pleasure at their host's new found acceptance.

The inky substance was actually pretty handy as a potent sedative as well.  Sweet little Jimmy needed a push to follow his big brother down the rabbit hole, and fuck if he wasn't just the prettiest thing, suckin' down two of Castiel's slime covered digits.  Dewy-eyed and muffling his sobs for less than a minute before he cooperated, begged like the good bitch he was about to become. 

It wasn't too hard to find a spell to transform Jimmy.  Cas might have lost his lunch at the thought of changing his little brother like this before the Leviathan took over.  But now killing a hell hound and making Jimmy drink it's blood while he muttered a few phrases in Latin was penciled in between sacrificial slaughters and a date with a demon.

Whatever small insignificant sliver of humanity Castiel had left wept at the loss of his twins' sanity.  It took weeks for the whole process to reassemble straight laced Jimmy Novak into a beast to be completed.  He snapped and snarled on four paws, howling in pain as the last dregs of the curse swept through him, but the only thing that didn't change were his eyes.  They were as full of emotion as they ever were, grief and agony bled into joy and loyalty right before Castiel's eyes.  The monsters inside cooed at their new pet.

The date with the demon went well.  That black-eyed bastard stank of arousal and need.  Dean had been sent to hell so many years ago only to climb his way through the ranks til he went topside.  He was a mouthy omega with a freckled blush and the twins couldn't get enough of him. 

Castiel usually fucked him first, pinned him down and stretched him open on his black stained cock.  Such a messy affair, clear omega slick mixed in cloudy grey droplets with Cas' goo, but they couldn't get enough of it.  Dean looked good flat on his back, legs spread like a whore, and whimpering at every snap of Castiel's hips.  He bucked like a fuckin' wild stallion trying to fill the emptiness. 

Poor Jimmy didn't have the right mind for patience.  He shoved his muzzle between their tangled legs trying to lap up the omega's wetness and he keened in desperation when too many limbs stalled his motions.  Cas came with a groan and bit down on Dean's bottom lip hard enough to draw blood when Jimmy tried to mount him, fucking his cock between his older twins' cheeks in an effort to find relief.

Dean knew it was better to present himself to Jimmy right away, his fucked sloppy wet hole could take the hell hound's knot easier that way.  Jimmy wasted no time curling over Dean and locking his jaws on the back of the demon's neck.  Shallow thrusts pistoning quickly into the omega while Castiel whispered encouragements into his ear.

_You're such a good puppy, my sweet Jimmy._

**Author's Note:**

> [My tumblr](http://graceturbation.tumblr.com/)


End file.
